In some instances, sensors must be mounted to vehicles. A mast is often required for mounting such devices to ensure that the vehicle itself does not interfere with the sensor. For example, in some agricultural spraying operations, wind speed and direction data must be collected from sensors spaced far enough away from the vehicle that the vehicle does not influence the data collected by the sensor.
For some ultrasonic wind sensors, the sensor must be a minimum distance (e.g., approximately 22 inches) away from the vehicle when in its deployed position. This distance can vary depending on the specifications of the sensor used. It is not desirable to keep the mast and sensor in the deployed position during transportation of the vehicle due to various height restrictions on roadways and underpasses. Additionally, during travel, the forces exerted on the sensor and the mast when in the deployed position may be detrimental to the mounted sensor. It is therefore desirable to have a sensor mount that can be stowed for travel yet easily deployed for data collection once the data collection site is reached.
Agricultural vehicles are often housed or stored inside buildings such as garages or sheds when not in use. Pulling these vehicles in and out of such buildings with a deployed mast could cause damage to the mast, the attached sensor, the vehicle, or the building. Therefore, it is desirable to have a mast that moves from the deployed position to the stowed position upon impact. Additionally or alternatively, having a mast that shears off to protect the mast, sensor, and vehicle in the event of such an impact would be desirable.
There is a need, therefore, for a mounting bracket that is easily positioned between a stowed position and a deployed position, and that protects the mast, attached sensor, and vehicle in the event of an impact when in the deployed position.